Swept Away
by Maplestar of Dawnclan
Summary: Three Thunderclan apprentices, as well as some apprentices from the other clans, fall into the river and are swept away. They are washed ashore in a strange land where mushrooms grow to be larger than full grown cats and where bracken occasionally attacks. The local cats acts very strangely, and the prey looks odd. Will they try to go back to the clans?Or will they they stay there?
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **Thunderclan**

Leader **Flamestar-** Orange tom with dark green eyes

Deputy **Foxfur-** Fox-colored she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat **Leafheart-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Warriors **Birchclaw-** Light gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice,Ivypaw

 **Sandpelt-** Sand-colored she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice,Redpaw

 **Wolfclaw-** Gray tom with brown eyes

 **Lionfang-** Yellow-orange tom with green eyes

 **Rabbitwind-** Light gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice,Lightpaw

 **Sweetheart-** Cream-colored she-cat with light blue eyes

 **Flowerfur-** Light brown she-cat with blue eyes

 **Ravenwing-** Black she-cat with green eyes and a white chest,tail tip,and front paws

Apprentice,Acornpaw

 **Honeyfur-** Yellow-orange she-cat with white chest,paws,and tail tip

 **Blackpelt-** Black tom with blue eyes

Apprentice,Sunpaw

 **Grayfur-** Dark gray tom with amber eyes

 **Oakclaw-** Brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Apprentices **Sunpaw-** Yellow-orange she-cat with amber eyes

 **Lightpaw-** Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Ivypaw-** Brown she-cat with green eyes  
 **Acornpaw-** Brown tom with amber eyes

 **Redpaw-** Ginger tom with brown eyes

Queens **Dovefeather-** White she-cat with pale blue eyes and one light gray ear(mother to Cloudkit and Frostkit)

 **Dustcloud-** Pale brown she-cat with white chest,paws,tail tip,and green eyes(mother to Fernkit,Beekit,and Mosskit)

 **Lilyclaw-** Gray she-cat with blue eyes and white chest (mother toDawnkit,Thunderkit,and Dewkit)

 **Rosepelt-** Ginger she-cat with amber eyes and white chest and paws(mother to Squirrelkit and Gingerkit)

Kits **Cloudkit-** White she-cat with blue eyes

 **Frostkit-** Pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

 **Fernkit-** Light brown she-cat with pale green eyes and white paws,chest, and tail tip

 **Beekit-** Brown tabby tom with dark green eyes and one white paw

 **Mosskit-** Mottled brown she-cat with green eyes and white front paws

 **Dawnkit-** Gray she-cat with green eyes and white chest,paws,and tail tip

 **Dewkit-** Gray she-cat with blue eyes and white chest and ears

 **Thunderkit-** Orange tom with dark green eyes and white chest,paws, and tail tip

 **Squirrelkit-** Ginger she-cat with green eyes and a very fluffy tail

 **Gingerkit-** Ginger tom with green eyes

Elders **Thorntooth-** Gray tom with brown eyes

 **Bramblefur-** Brown tom with green eyes

 **Patchfur-** Black and white she-cat with green eyes

 **Shadowclan**

Leader **Nightstar-** Black tom with dark green eyes and a scar above his eye

Deputy **Lizardfang-** Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat **Applecloud-** Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice,Nettlepaw

Warriors **Spottedpelt-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **Pineclaw** -Ginger tom with green eyes

 **Mudpelt-** Brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice,Violetpaw

 **Snaketooth-** Gray tom with blue eyes and one tooth coming out from under his lip

 **Shadepelt-** Black tom with green eyes

 **Goldenfur-** Honey-colored she-cat with green eyes

 **Ashfang-** Dark gray tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice,Twigpaw

 **Cindercloud-** gray she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices **Nettlepaw-** Gray she-cat with green eyes,and white chest and paws

 **Twigpaw-** Brown she-cat with green eyes

 **Violetpaw-** Light gray she-cat with blue-purple eyes

Queens **Webcloud-** White and silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Spiderkit, Beetlekit, and Flykit)

 **Marshpelt-** Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Duskkit, Shadowkit, and Darkkit)

Kits **Spiderkit-** Black tom with blue eyes and six toes on each paw

 **Beetlekit-** Black tom with green eyes

 **Flykit-** Black she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Duskkit-** Dark brown tom with amber eyes and white chest

 **Shadowkit-** Black she-cat with dark green eyes and dark gray tail

 **Darkkit-** Dark brown tom with dark green eyes and one black ear

Elders **Snowheart-** White she-cat with blue eyes

 **Thrushclaw-** Brown tom with white chest and amber eyes

 **Riverclan**

Leader **Rainstar-** Blue-gray tom with blue eyes and white chest and paws

Deputy **Troutclaw-** Silver tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat **Willowleaf-** Silver she-cat with light blue eyes

Warriors **Otterclaw-** Brown she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Apprentice,Floatpaw

 **Reedheart-** Brown tom with green eyes

 **Currentclaw-** Gray tom with blue eyes and white chest,paws,and tail tip

 **Mapleheart-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice,Grasspaw

 **Stormspots-** White tom with gray spots and amber eyes

 **Floodfur-** Dark gray tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice,Ripplepaw

 **Waterpelt-** Gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Apprentices **Grasspaw-** Brown she-cat with green eyes

 **Floatpaw-** Gray tom with blue eyes

 **Ripplepaw-** Gray tom with blue eyes

Queens **Acornfur-** Brown she-cat with green eyes (mother to Brownkit)

 **Mistcloud-** Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Pebblekit and Graykit)

 **Bluecloud-** Blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes (mother to Streamkit and Riverkit)

Kits **Brownkit-** Brown she-cat with green eyes

 **Pebblekit-** Light gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Graykit-** Dark gray tom with blue eyes

 **Streamkit-** Blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes and white chest and paws

 **Riverkit-** Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white chest

Elders **Foxclaw-** Ginger she-cat with brown eyes

 **Fishfur-** Silver tom with blue eyes

 **Windclan**

Leader **Swiftstar-** Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Deputy **Gorseclaw-** Brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat **Crowpelt-** Black tom with blue eyes

Warriors **Heatherclaw-** Brown she-cat with green eyes

 **Rabbitfur-** Light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice,Snowpaw

 **Molepelt-** Brown tom with green eyes

 **Rockstripe-** Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Skycloud-** White she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices **Snowpaw-** White tom with blue eyes

Queens **Deerleap-** Light brown she-cat with green eyes (mother to Breezekit and Windkit)

Kits **Breezekit-** Brown tom with amber eyes

 **Windkit-** Brown she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

Elders **Redfoot-** White tom with one red foot

 **Mosscloud-** Brown she-cat with green eyes


	2. Chapter 1

"Come on Dewkit!Just open your eyes already!"Thunderkit complained to his sister,Dewkit.

"Why?I don't want to.I'm perfectly fine with my eyes closed,"Dewkit mewed.

"Why don't we just go outside and leave Dewkit in here?"Dawnkit suggested.

"Becuase Dewkit needs to go outside with you,"Lilyclaw,thier mother, meowed impatiently.

"Why?She can just come out when she decides to finally open her eyes,"Thunderkit hissed.

"Come on. Please?You can decide the first place we go,"Dawnkit tempted Dewkit,trying to take a gentler approach.

"Fine,"Dewkit sighed."But remember what you just said."With that she slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few then got up to her paws.

"You kits go play now,"Lilyclaw said as the kits dashed out of the nursery,not paying any attention to thier mother. When they got out of the nursery they were nearly blinded by the light.

"It's so bright!"Dawnkit exclaimed,squinting so that she could see. The first thing she saw was a large rock with an orange tom sitting next to it. _That must be the Highrock_ Dawnkit thought,looking at the rock. _So does that mean that cat is Flamestar?_ She wondered,looking at the orange tom. Then she realized that he was talking to a ginger she-cat. _I wonder who that is? I want to go over there and see._

"Let's go over to that big rock," Dewkit mewed, voicing Dawnkit's thought. Without waiting for a reply,Dewkit began walking over to the Highrock.

"Come on Thunderkit,we're going to the Highrock,"Dawnkit said and began walking across the clearing.

"How do you know that's the Highrock?And how come Dewkit gets to choose?"Thunderkit asked grumpily as he sat down in front of the nursery.

"There aren't any other huge rocks in camp,so that has to be the Highrock,"Dawnkit reasoned.

"Fine,I'm coming,"Thunderkit growled as he began padding towards the rock. Dawnkit picked up speed a bit so that she would get to the rock when Dewkit did.

"What's wrong with Thunderkit?"Dewkit asked,looking over her shoulder at thier grouchy brother.

"He's not in charge,"Dawnkit replied,rolling her eyes. When they got a few pawsteps closer and the orange tom who Dawnkit assumed to be Flamestar looked up then said something to the ginger cat and she got up to go talk to a gray cat on the other side of the clearing.

"Hi!"Dewkit exclaimed,seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was clan leader _and_ thier father.

"Hello kits,"he looked at Thunderkit who was still trudging across the clearing and twitched his whiskers in amusement."What did you two do to get your brother in such a stink?"

"I told Dewkit she could pick where we went when we got out of the nursery,"Dawnkit replied with a sigh.

Flamestar let out a mrrow of amusement. "So,do you kits want a tour when Thunderkit finally gets over here?"he asked.

"Sure. Why not?,"Dawnkit mewed.

"I'm here,I'm here,"Thunderkit meowed grumpily as he trudged up behind them.

"Well,now for introductions,"Flamestar meowed."I'm Flamestar,but I feel like you probably knew that,"he said,glancing at Dawnkit,"That ginger she-cat is Foxfur,"he meowed,pointing with his tail at the ginger she-cat he had beem talking to earlier.

"She's the deputy,right?"Thunderkit asked,his anger forgotten.

"Yes,she is,"Flamestar replied.

"So,what dens are where?We know where the nursery is,and I assumed this is the Highrock. So, this is your den,right?"Dawnpaw meowed.

"Yes. This is Highrock and my den. That is the warrior's den,"he said,pointing with his tail towards a bush,"That is the elder's den,"he pointed with his tail towards a log on one side of camp."The medicine cat den is over there,"he said,pointing towards a fern archway which led to the medicine cat den.

"So that's the apprentice's den,"Thunderpaw interuppted,pointing toward another bush.

"Yes. And you know where the nursery is,"Flamestar responded.

"We should probably go back to the nursery so that Lilyclaw doesn't worry about us,"Dewkit mewed as she looked up at the sky,which was beginning to get darker.

"Fine,but we're coming back out here as soon as we can!"Thunderkit said. With that,they dashed back across the clearing and went into the nursery. The other kits were already asleep,except for Cloudkit and Frostkit.

"We're already six moons old!We're going to become apprentices soon,I just know it!"Cloudkit whispered excitedly. Frostkit curled up and yawned,trying to give Cloudkit a clue. Cloudkit just continued her excited whispers though."I wonder who I'm going to get as a mentor?I hope I get someone nice."

"For Starclan's sake be quiet!"Frostkit snapped."I'm trying to go to sleep."

"Fine,"Cloudkit mewed then laid down and tried to go to sleep. Thunderkit,Dawnkit,and Dewkit went to thier nests and settled down for the night. They fell asleep quickly thinking of when they were going to be apprentices.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have no clue what happened here. If it's messed up for you, I'm sorry. If it's not, ignore this. But I fixed it! I'm really confused about this...


	3. Chapter 2

When Dawnkit and her siblings woke up in the morning, it was already Sunhigh."We slept far too late!"Dawnkit exclaimed.

"I'm hungry,"Dewkit stated.

"Let's go get something from the fresh-kill pile!"Thunderkit suggested excitedly.

"Ok!Let's go,"Dawnpaw said. Lilyclaw watched as they charged out of the nursery and sighed. When they got to the fresh-kill pile, Cloudkit was getting a squirrel.

"Hey!Do you want to share this squirrel?"she asked.

"Sure!"Dawnkit took the squirrel and they sat down near the nursery. Dawnkit sat down and bit into the squirrel."Ooh!This is delicious!"she exclaimed.

"Eh,it's ok,"Thunderkit said after he took a bite.

Then Dewkit took a bite of it."Bleck!It tastes weird.I don't like it!"

"You are so wierd,"Dawnpaw mewed to Dewpaw as she took another bite of the squirrel.

"I like mouse best,"Cloudkit finished her portion of the squirrel and began grooming herself.

Dawnkit and her littermates ate the rest of the squirrel and then sat down to watch the other cats. They saw Frostkit talking to Leafheart and wondered if she was going to become a medicine cat. Just then,Flamestar leapt onto the Highrock and summoned the clan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch thier own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Dawnkit and her siblings wanted to see what was happening, but they couldn't from where they were saw Lilyclaw and went to follow sat down with her so that they could see what was going on.

"I, Flamestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior anceestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in thier turn. Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do"

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name: Sunpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sunpelt. Starclan honors your enthusiasm and strength and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan."He shifted his gaze over to Lightpaw. "Lightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do"

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name: Lightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lightcloud. Starclan honors your honesty and faith and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan."

"Sunpelt!Lightcloud!Sunpelt!Lightcloud!"The clans cheers echoed among the trees.

"We will also be naming two new apprentices today. Cloudkit, Frostkit, come forth,"Flamestar said once the cheers died down.

"From this day forward, until she recieves her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Cloudpaw. Honeyfur,I hope that you will pass down your skill and patience to your apprentice." Cloudpaw touched noses with Honeypelt then padded into the crowd.

Flamestar looked at Frostkit and began her naming."Frostkit, is it your wish to become a medicine cat apprentice?"

"Yes."

"From now until you recieve your medicine cat name, you will be known as Frostpaw. Leafheart will be your mentor."

"Cloudpaw!Frostpaw!Cloudpaw!Frostpaw!"

"Let's go congratulate Cloudpaw and Frostpaw!"Dawnkit said. Then the three kits then padded over to where Cloudpaw and Fostpaw were sitting."Congratulations on becoming apprentices!" Dawnkit exclaimed.

"Thanks!I'm sure you'll be apprentices soon too,"Cloudpaw remarked.

"I can't believe you actually _want_ to be a medicine cat,"Thunderkit mewed,looking at Frostpaw.

"Respect,Thunderkit!Respect!"Dawnkit exclaimed as she jabbed him with a paw.

"Oh, I'm used to it, Cloudpaw used to say the same thing,"Frostpaw meowed.

"I've considered being a medicine cat before,"Dewkit piped up.

"What?Why?"Thunderkit asked anxiously."You wouldn't be able to enjoy hunting or have the thrill of a battle."

"I don't know. But I can't be a medicine cat now. The position is taken"Dewkit said.

"Suit yourself,"Thunderkit muttered.

"Well,we'll see you around camp sometime,"Cloudpaw said as she and Frostpaw began walking towards the medicine cat den and Cloudpaw towards the apprentices they were gone Thunderkit suddenly pounced on dug her hind paws into his stomach. Dewkit sat down to watch a tail length unsheathed his claws and tried to scratch Dawnkit, but she avoided and he clawed at the air where her ear had been a moment ago. Dawnkit kicked his stomach and then rolled over so she was on top of went limp and she jumped off of got up and shook out his fur then stalked off to a shadowy corner of the camp.

"That was sudden,"Dewkit mewed as she watched him stalk off.

"Yeah,it was,"Dawnkit agreed.

"I wonder if mouse tastes any better than squirrel?"Dewkit asked randomly.

"I don't 's go see,"Dawnkit they went to the fresh-kill pile to find a mouse.


	4. Chapter 3

Lilyclaw nudged Dawnkit in an attempt to wake her up."Come on Dawnkit!You have to get up."Lilyclaw thought for a moment."Dawnkit,your apprentice ceremony is today."When she said that,Dawnkit got up immediately. She then jumped on Thunderkit to wake him up,and then pawed at Dewkit.

"Wake up!You have to groom yourselves!We're becoming apprentices today!"Dawnkit then immediately began grooming herself. Lilyclaw groomed Thunderkit while Dewkit slowly began grooming her tail. They finished grooming then padded into the clearing. As they did,Flamestar lept onto the Highrock and summoned the clan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch thier own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"Dawnkit watched as the clan got out of ther nests."Today we will be naming three apprentices,"Flamestar announced as he looked at Dawnkit,Thunderkit,and Dewkit,his pride obvious in his gaze."Dawnkit,step forward."Dawnkit padded up until she was in front of the Highrock."From this day forward,until she has recieved her warrior name,this apprentice will be called Dawnpaw. Foxfur,you will be mentor to Dawnpaw.I hope that you will pass on your courage and strength to your apprentice. Dawnpaw touched noses with Foxfur and went to sit in the crowd.

When the ceremony was over,Dawnpaw went to where Thunderpaw and Dewpaw were and they began heading to the apprentice den.

"I hope Lionfang is nice.I don't really know him that well,"Dewpaw fretted.

"Well,I know that Wolfclaw is strong,so he'll be able to teach me a bunch of good battle moves,"Thunderpaw said.

Fernpaw and Cloudpaw hurried over so that they could help Dawnpaw and her siblings."We got some moss for you. We put it by the entrance to the apprentice den,"Fernpaw mewed.

"Thanks,"Dawnpaw responded.

"Oh,and I'd recommend not making your nest near Beepaw's,"Cloudpaw meowed.

"Why not?"Dewpaw asked.

"He thinks it's already too crowded in there.I doubt he wants any more cats crowding him,"Fernpaw said as she rolled her eyes.

When they got to the apprentice den,Dawnpaw and her siblings eaach grabbed a bundle of moss and went in to make thier nests."So.. just not near Beepaw. We need to figure out which one belongs to Beepaw,"Dawnpaw meowed around her bundle of moss. Thunderpaw set down his bundle of moss and began sniffing each of the nests.

"Redpaw... Cloudpaw... Fernpaw... Mosspaw..."Thunderpaw muttered as he sniffed each of the nests. "This one's Beepaw!"he exclaimed when he reached a nest on the other side of the den.

"Oh,well we were building our nests over here anyway,"Dewpaw said as she began putting her moss in a scoop in the den's floor. Dawnpaw began doing the same. Her nest was beside Cloudpaw and Fernpaw. When Thunderpaw got back over,he began making his nest next to Redpaw. When they were done making thier nests they went out of the den and headed over to where thier mentors were waiting for them near the entrance to camp.

"It's about time you got over here,"Lionfang muttered.

"We're taking you to see the territory today. Tomorrow we can do battle practice,"Foxfur said, ignoring Lionfang. Dawnpaw thought it best to ignore Lionfang too. _He's probably just in a bad mood today._ They then headed off into the forest. While they were walking,Dawnpaw was staring up at the trees and tripped on a root,causing Thunderpaw, then Dewpaw, to land on top of her.

"Mouse dung!"Dawnpaw excaimed from the bottom of the stack of apprentices.

"Great Starclan,watch where you're going!"Wolfclaw exclaimed. Foxfur's whiskers twitched in amusement but she just kept on walking. Dewpaw scrambled off of Thunderpaw and Thunderpaw jumped off of Dawnpaw. She then hurried to catch up to Foxfur so that she wouldn't be at the back of the group.

"Where are we going?"she asked Foxfur once she caught up.

"The river,"Foxfur replied.

"Hey,can I climb one of these trees?"Thunderpaw asked rather loudly. Dawnpaw turned around to see him staring up to the top of an oak.

"No. Now come on,"Wolfclaw said as he walked up to Thunderpaw and pushed him in the direction they were going.

"Fine,"Thunderpaw grumbled as he began turned around and continued walking as well.

"My paws are going to fall off!"Dewpaw complained.

"Well,you're going to have to get used to actually walking places,"Lionfang growled to his apprentice.

"So,what does the river look like?"Dawnpaw asked,trying to ignore Dewpaw's complaining.

"You'll see in a moment,"Foxfur meowed.A few moments later, the undergrowth stopped and they walked onto the shore of the river, which was flowing quickly,the water sliding past right beyond thier paws.

"Wow,"Dawnpaw sat down at the edge so that she could watch the water sliding past. She saw a large fish swim past and stared at it. A moment later, another fish swam near and seemed to stare at her a moment before swimming away. Suddenly, she saw a flash of orange out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Thunderpaw sitting at the edge of the water,his paw soaked."What in the name of Starclan are you doing?"Dawnpaw exclaimed.

"Fishing,"Thunderpaw replied simply,his eyes still trained on the water.

"Thunderclan cats don't fish!"Dawnpaw remarked.

"I do,apparently,"Thunderpaw replied bluntly. Just then,Dawnpaw saw Dewpaw sneaking up behind Thunderpaw. She opened her mouth to ask what she was doing,but Dewpaw signaled with her tail for her to stay quiet. Then,she leaped onto Thunderpaw's back,knocking him into the shallows of the river.

"Hey!What happened?"Thunderpaw yowled as he jumped up.

"You got knocked into the river. What do you think happened do you think happened?"Dewpaw mewed,trying to sound innocent,although she couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice. Thunderpaw got out of the river and shook the water out of his pelt,getting Dewpaw wet in the process. Dawnpaw turned around to find Foxfur sitting right behind her and jumped backwards,getting her legs soaked by river water.

"Fox dung!" Dawnpaw exclaimed as she climbed out of the river. Foxfur simply twitched her whiskers in amusement as she continued watching the apprentices. Wolfclaw and Lionfang were sitting a few tail-lengths away under a tree with a very stern expression on their faces. Dawnpaw could see the amusement in thier eyes,though,and knew they weren't really that stern. She looked back over at Thunderpaw,who was grooming the water out of his fur, and sat down to do the same. Then she saw Dewpaw, who was staring at the river,a distant look in her eyes.

"While we're here,"Foxfur began abruptly,"do you smell that fishy smell?"

"Yes,"Dewpaw replied,suddenly alert.

"Those are the Riverclan scent markers."Foxfur said."Dawnpaw,get your nose out of your fur and pay attention!"

Dawnpaw gave her fur,which was almost dry,one last lick and then scented the air. She smelled a sour,fishy scent and realized it was the scent Foxfur was talking about. Thunderpaw quit grooming and scented the air too,and as soon as he did he wrinkled his nose.

"Well,let's get going before Moonhigh,"Wolfclaw said as he got up. Dawnpaw looked up at the sky and realized the sun was already beginning to go down. _How long have we been here?_

"Alright,let's get going. we can probably show them the rest of the territory before the sun sets,"Foxfur said to Lionfang and Wofclaw. They headed off again and Dawnpaw wondered where they were going. As they walked through the undergrowth, she tried to imagine what kind of surprises the future would hold.


End file.
